Fate Testamen
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Jack un joven universitario hereda la casa de su tío en la ciudad de Fuyuki, pero por azares del destino se ve envuelto en la sexta guerra del santo grial. ¿Lograra Jack sobrevivir junto a su servant Archer?
1. Tomo 1

Fate testamen (piloto)

Hace tiempo fui una tienda segunda mano a comprar un regalo para una compañera para el intercambio de regalos navideño, pero ella se mudó de último minuto de la escuela y me quede con el regalo al final.

Era un guarda pelo que originalmente tenía la foto de un hombre y una mujer, posiblemente los padres de él o la dueña original.

Me quede con el guarda pelo varios años hasta que fuera el momento adecuado de usarlo.

Hace poco me entere que mi tío el raro ricachón se murió y me heredo todas sus pertenencias, entre ellas su casa.

Se podría decir que tenía un montón de suerte, pero las cosas no podrían ser más que distintas.

¿Qué tiene que ver el guarda pelo en esto?

Mucho... Empezando por el hecho de que mi tío el raro tenía un sótano en dicho sótano había una especie de círculo raro, parecía que practicaba brujería, yo pensé al ser demasiado espacioso podría guardar algunas cosas viejas de mi casa en ese lugar.

Yo estaba bajando mis cosas poco a poco, tratando de no cubrir el círculo raro porque me parecía bonito, no sabía que era pero era una obra de arte. Lo que realmente paso con ese círculo fue que cuando estaba bajando unas cosas se me desato el cordón de uno de mis zapatos y me caí, cayéndose mis cosas especialmente el guarda pelo.

Este se salió de su caja y entro en el círculo del sótano, yo me había partido ligeramente el labio, nada grave por lo que me limpie la sangre y acomode mis cosas.

Luego de acomodarlas vi el guarda pelo y me dispuse a recogerlo, como aun no me dejaba de sangrar el labio una pequeña gota callo en el círculo.

Este empezó a brillar y yo me caí de nalgas asustado después de un gran resplandor que me segó momentáneamente.

Cuando abrí mis ojos delante de mi estaba una hermosa chica rubia con caireles, parecía estar vestida como una especie de traje muy extraño que solo definiría como el de una magical girl de anime. Estaba embelesado por su hermosa figura y angelical rostro. Ice contacto visual con sus dorados ojos y fue cuando ella hablo.

-Permítame presentar.-

La chica hizo una reverencia levantando ligeramente su de por si corta falda un poco sin dejar ver nada.

-Soy la servant Archer, Tomoe Mami. Estoy aquí porque tú me has invocado. Ahora debo confirmar. ¿Eres tu master?-

Fate Testamen Episodio 1

En una iglesia abandonada un hombre aspecto siniestro prepara algo que podría ser considerado un sacrilegio a la fe cristiana, un ritual de invocación.

Un hombre dibuja el círculo de invocación poniendo una caja musical que decía "Lilium, el hombre se corta la mano y deja caer su sangre sobre el círculo. Después de esto el hombre empieza a recitar estas palabras

**-"Hierro y Plata como base.**

**Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos.**

**Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro.**

**Las puertas cardinales se cierran.**

**Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino.**

**Llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar.**

**Repítelo cinco veces.**

**Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo.**

**Preparado.**

**Te lo ordeno, ven a mí.**

**Cuya espada controlará mi destino.**

**Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

**Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno.**

**Que destruiré todo el mal del mundo eterno.**

**Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance.**

**¡Oh Guardián Del Equilibrio!"**

Después de eso un gran resplandor ilumina la iglesia mostrando a una mujer pelirroja desnuda, cuyo mayor atributo era tener unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza. El hombre mira fascinado a la mujer, como si fuera absolutamente perfecto.

-¡LO LOGRE! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LO LOGRE!

Gritaba de alergia aquel hombre, de inmediato se acercó a ella lentamente y se quitó su gabardina y se la entregó a la mujer desnuda de una forma muy lenta y precavida.

-Toma… no puedes estar así, afuera hace frio y tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible.-

La chica asiente y toma la gabardina para cubrirse, después de eso el hombre el hombre se presenta.

-Soy Sergio Zavala, nigromante y conocedor de las artes oscuras, sé que muchos te llamaban Lucy, otros Nyu. ¿Pero cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

La chica responde secamente a la pregunta.

-Kaede…-

-Bien, ahora es momento de irnos, mi coche está afuera.

¿Lista para ganar esta guerra? Berserker.

Fate testamen 2

Ahora estoy en el comedor tomando té con esta señorita llamada Mami, me hizo en el sótano un interrogatorio que no entendí y le pregunte si era algo así como la esclava o amante de mi tío que posiblemente tuviera algún fetiche raro.

Lamentablemente la chica se enojó un poco, después me pregunto en donde estaba la cocina, pues dijo que necesitaría tomar algo, pues dijo que sería una larga charla.

Ahora estoy aquí, esperando dicha charla con una taza de té.

-Me imagino que no tienes la más remota idea en lo que estas metido. ¿No es así?-

-Bueno… no todos los días aparece de la nada una chica, en serio… ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí abajo?-

-Esto es peor de lo que imagine. No eres un master adecuado, pero creo que será mejor que te lo explique.-

La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que trata de decir esa chica… pero aun así es muy guapa especialmente por ese pecho… cálmate viejo ella bien estar en prepa o algo así.

-Mira estas metido en una especie ritual raro llamado "Guerra del santo", que es en resumidas cuentas una batle royal entre siete masters que son magos que invocan a un servant para luchar a su lado.

Los servants somos espíritus heroicos invocados del "trono de los héroes", un lugar en donde están almacenadas las almas de aquellos que fueron grandes personas que significaron una gran marca en la historia de la humanidad.

La finalidad de esta guerra es matar a los servants y el último servant en pie con su maestro convocara el santo grial que tiene el poder de conceder un deseo.-

-Esto me parece algo muy fumado y que suena a la premisa de un anime.-

Le respondí a Mami, la verdad se me hace esto muy fantasioso, pero si lo que dice es verdad… no puedo comerme estas patrañas hasta no ver no creer.

-Sé que esto te parece poco creíble pero es la verdad.-

-Digamos que te creo y que el grial puede conceder cualquier deseo… ¿puedo pedir lo que quiera?-

-Hasta donde yo sé, el grial puede conceder un deseo libre de reglas.-

Luego de esa respuesta me quede pensando en algo que dijo ella anteriormente.

-Dices que los servants son personas que dejaron huella en el mundo. ¿Pero tu nombre no me suena de nada?-

-Eso normal, los servants son por lo general héroes de leyenda e históricos, pero hay casos que son la excepción a la regla como yo, pues soy una heroína desconocida.

Mi existencia se debe a que termino mi alma en registros akashikos y estos me catalogaron como un espíritu heroico.

Pero por favor, mantenga mi nombre en secreto y llámeme Archer, Master.-

-La verdad no se ni que pensar… y me siento incómodo con ese nombre, llámame Jack.-

-Está bien, Jack.-

Es tan jodidamente linda esta chica, el solo que me llame por mi nombre hace que me emocione.

-¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?

-Si, en su mano tiene unas marcas, se llaman Reijus, esos son la marca de que tenemos un contrato, sin embargo puede hacer uso de esto para darme más poder o llamarme inmediatamente si estoy muy alejada de usted para socorrerlo. Recuerde que son solo de 3 usos, tiene que emplearlos adecuadamente.-

Cuando termino decir eso me fije levemente en mi mano y note que tenía un tatuaje rojo que no recuerdo haberme hecho.

Algo me dice que Mami no está mintiendo, ya estoy sudando feo.

-Veo que ya me cree. Pero el que puede explicarle mejor lo que sucede es el censor de la guerra, podríamos ir a la iglesia más cercana para sea debidamente informado.-

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué tiene que ver la iglesia en esto?-

Pregunte todo asustado, pues iglesia más magia, mas santo grial igual a tragedia.

-Son los sensores de la guerra, fueron elegidos por los magos pues ellos serían imparciales con los magos y si usted me pierde o yo muero ellos le brindaran protección.-

Esto se pone color de hormiga, yo solo vine a Japón a estudiar y me entere que mi tío el raro vivía aquí, pero que estaba peleado con mi familia, me llegue a topar un par de veces y conviví con el… no sé si esto tenga que ver su muerte.

Aun así seguiré el consejo de Mami.

Fate testament 3

Zavala estaba en su escondite, preparando lo necesario para su incursión a la guerra del santo grial.

Por su lado Berserker estaba vestida con ropa que le consiguió Zavala, pues no la podía tener desnuda. Zavala llega y le da un una bolsa de papel con una hamburguesa y papas las cuales empieza a comer animosamente.

Este luego de esa acción pone una maleta en medio de una mesa plegable una maleta con un sinfín de armas de fuego y empieza a darles mantenimiento.

Luego de terminar recibe una llamada telefónica a su móvil.

-Ya se me hacía extraño que no me llamaras… si ya está conmigo… no te preocupes está bajo control es como un gatito cuando no está luchando… ya te lo dije Waver es inofensiva hasta que se lo ordene… si ya me lo tope y es como tú me lo contaste, es el mismo asassin que enfrentaste en la cuarta guerra… aunque no me lo creas es igual a tus relatos viejo…

No te preocupes Waver… Recuerda quien soy, siempre me cuido… Adiós, salúdame al viejo Zadresh de mi parte.-

-¿Tus jefes?-

-Si, Berserker.-

-¿Entonces esos asassin son un mismo servant?-

-Sí, el Hassan de las cien caras… son como varios servant en uno, son como cien asesinos tu mataste a dos de ellos. Ya sabemos la identidad de este. Lo que confirma es que alguien optuvo el catalizador, ese catalizador lo tenía bajo su poder la santa iglesia, la reliquia estaba en el vaticano resguardada.

En teoría, ningún mago debería tener acceso al catalizador para invocar al Hassan de las cien caras, debe ser un traidor de la iglesia… Esto se está poniendo raro… fui contratado para ganar esta guerra y ver quien esta tras de esta. Pero las cosas son algo turbias.-

-No te precupes, acabare fácilmente con Hassan de las mil caras.-

Zavala se voltea con cara de absoluta preocupación hacia su servant.

-No podemos confiarnos Berserker, no sabemos de lo que es realmente capas este servant, los excesos de confianza son la causa de muerte en toda clase de conflictos.-

Kaede mira algo afligida a su master pues tiene razón.

-Como sea, en esta sexta guerra del santo grial algo no está cuadrando y yo descubriré que es eso. Iré a comprar más suministros, hoy será una larga noche.

-¿Me traerás galletas?-

Pregunto Kaede con una sonrisa a lo que Zavala le responde.

-Si… traeré galletas… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable?-

Fate testamen episodio 4

Llegamos a la iglesia, desde que vivo en Fuyuki la eh estado evitando, mis padres solían decirme que fuera rezar de vez en cuando pero como soy joven moderno no les hice caso, pero una vez decidí hacerles caso y la verdad odie esta iglesia…

¿Por qué? Su párroco me parecía el ser más siniestro que eh visto y ahora estaba ante mí, este hombre me aterraba cuando entre a misa la primera vez que vine y sigue haciéndolo, algo dentro de mí me dice que lo evite a toda costa, pero Mami estaba tras de mí.

Esta vez en vez de venir con su traje de chica mágica o de batalla venía con un uniforme escolar, si pudiera adivinar era un colegio privado.

-Buenas tardes padre, podría llevarnos con el sensor de la guerra del grial si es tan amable.-

El hombre no monstro emoción alguna en su rostro y solo dijo.

-Oh… Por fin vino un master a presentarse ante mí. Permítanme presentarme, soy el padre Kotomine Kirei-

\- Me llamo Jack Redfield y ella es…-

-Archer.-

Mami y yo le explicamos nuestra situación y de que tanto sabia de este embrollo. El padre Kotomine escucho pacientemente y al final puso una cara preocupación.

-Ya veo. Sí que estas metido en un problema. Veras, esto es una masacre sin cuartel, los otros master no duraran en matarte para ganar, especialmente a un master como tú, solo una pareja puede terminar esta guerra.-

-Sí, Archer me explico a grandes rasgos, pero solo tengo que matar a los servents. ¿No?-

-En efecto joven Jack. ¿Puedo llamarte Jack?-

-No hay problema padre.-

-Prosigo, los master actuaran de formas maliciosa, esto es matar o morir porque la mejor forma de matar a un servant es matar a su amo, ya que este es el que le sirve de ancla en este mundo, pero mientras tengas tus conjuros de comando aun puedes participar en la guerra.

Si pierdes a tu servant y te encuentras a uno sin master puedes formar un contrato con este y seguir en la lucha. –

-Eso suena peligroso… ¿Qué hay del deseo del grial? Archer me conto que a la pareja ganadora se les puede conceder un deseo.-

-Hasta donde yo sé, es un deseo libre de reglas, técnicamente puede concederte lo que quieras. ¿Tienes un deseo joven Jack?-

Me puse a pensar sobre esa pregunta, pues la verdad no sé qué responder. Realmente no tengo un deseo.

-De momento no, pero ya pensare en algo en su momento.-

-Bien ahora te pregunto joven Jack.

¿Tienes la determinación de pelear en una lucha a muerte e incierta en la que posiblemente no saldrás vivo?-

Este cura tiene un tono de voz que aterra, pero por como veo que están las cosas.

-Peleare y si vienen por mi les pateare el culo como sea.-

El padre sonrió con singular alegría y eso me aterro, hasta Mami retrocedió, este cura es lo más aterrador que eh visto en mi vida.

-Vaya lenguaje jovencito. Recuerda que estas en la casa de dios.

Aun así espero grandes resultados de ti y te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Que dios te bendiga.-

Salimos de la iglesia luego de eso y despedirnos del padre Kotomine. Mami me conto que ese padre le daba mala espina, igual a mí.

Pero la casa de mi tío no tenía muchos víveres y algunas cosas se echaron a perder de la nevera. Por lo que fuimos hacer unas compras, lo malo es que la iglesia estaba muy lejos de mi actual domicilio por lo que se izó de noche, pero sin darnos cuenta se izó muy tarde y nos tuvimos que conformar con comer algo de una tienda de conveniencia de 24 horas.

Para regresar a casa tuvimos que pasar por un parque.

-¡Master cuidado!-

Mami me empujo y tiro al piso, el solo sentirla arriba de mi fue algo… incomodo pero ella ya no tenía su uniforme escolar, ahora ella tenía su traje de batalla y frente de nosotros había un hombre con mascara de calavera y con una mano más grande que la otra.

Creo que esta es mi primera batalla con Mami.

Fin del episodio.

Ok, este fic nacio para cumplirle a alguien la fantasia de tener una aventura con su waifu Mami Tomoe de Madoka Magica.

La verdad se que esta aventura sera interesante. a continuacion pondre las fichas de servant de los servant originales empesando por...

A continuacion pondre las fichas de servant de los servant originales empesando por

Clase

Archer

Nombre verdadero

Tomoe Mami

Alineamiento Bueno legal

Parámetros.

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: C

Agilidad: B+

Mana: B+

Suerte: E

Noble fantasma: C+

Habilidades de clase.

Resistencia Mágica C

Resiste hechizos de dos versos, solo magia ritual puede dañarla efectivamente.

Acción independiente C

Es la capacidad de seguir siendo independiente aun sin tener el suministro la energía mágica de suministro de un Maestro.

La habilidad que permite la acción incluso en ausencia del Maestro.

A este nivel Mami puede estar sin un maestro por 24 horas.

Habilidades personales.

Ojo de mente (falso) A

Es un talento natural para prever / sentido y evitar el peligro sobre la base de un innato sexto sentido, la intuición o premonición. La precisión de este instinto se puede aumentar con la experiencia. La habilidad también otorga un efecto de ofrecer resistencia contra las penalizaciones causadas por obstrucciones visuales.

Mami es un prodigio, pues puede anticipar los movimientos de sus enemigos incluso estando rodeada y dentro de sus puntos ciegos, pues su sexto sentido le advierte de estos.

Conocimiento del respeto y la armonía C

Es una habilidad especial que evita la reducción de la precisión, independientemente de cuántas veces se haya usado la misma técnica en el mismo enemigo. En otras palabras, la capacidad de hacer que los ataques sean ilegibles para el enemigo.

Vitrificación C

Es un estado mental sereno. Una protección mental que anula la interferencia mental hasta cierto punto.

Megacraf C

Mami puede usar magia de atadura para "entrelazar" lo que le permite crear un estado beneficioso copiando las ventajas enemigas al usar su noble fantasma "Regale", también le permite curar heridas superficiales usando esta habilidad.

Otra cosa que Mami puede hacer es usar magia proyección (similar a los servant Emiya) recreando mosquetes que disparan balas capaces de dañar a los servants pero solo pueden disparar una bala a la vez, pero también pueden ser usadas como escopetas disparando perdigones y no solo un disparo único.

Esta es la principal forma de ataque de Mami, ella también puede usar estos mosquetes para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como modificar objetos contundentes y así sean más eficientes en combate. Los mosquetes pueden flotar alrededor de ella y dispararse con la orden de su pensamiento, para así poder abrumar a su enemigo.

Noble fantasma.

Regale, las cintas que unen y crean. C+

Son unas cintas amarillas con la cual Mami hace su magia primaria, Regale al ser atado a un enemigo lo que hace es concederle los estados beneficios de una magia, también sirve para curar heridas superficiales.

También sirve para atar a sus enemigos y contenerles, Regale puede ser invocado desde el aire y desde las ropas de Mami.

Una de las habilidades especiales de Regale es que puede hacer un clon exacto de Mami que puede suplantar fácilmente a la original, siendo una extensión más de ella.

Tiro Finale C+

Un noble fantasma que representa el amor de Mami a las chicas mágicas de los animes que veía de niña.

Mami genera un cañón enorme con su magia concentrando su poder mágico generando un daño considerable.

Candeloro, la bruja del disfraz A++

Se trata de una realidad de mármol que encierra a sus víctimas y las lleva a un paisaje que recuerda un retrato pintado con acuarela de forma abstracto, en el cual se ven manzanos, tazas de té y arcoíris.

En el fondo de este mundo que refleja la fragilidad mental de Mami se encuentra Candeloro, que no es otra que Mami en su forma de bruja, que soporta la soledad y buscara la forma de aprisionar a sus víctimas para llenar este vacío.

Para este propósito la Bruja Candeloro atacara con las mismos mosquetes y lasos de Mami, también ara uso de familiares llamados Du Polignac, cuyas apariencias recuerdan Kaname Madoka y a Sakura Kyoko que suelen atacar con un arco y flechas.

En esta esfera de realidad no puede intervenir Madokami por el hecho de que es un noble fantasma y no una bruja.

Representa el inevitable destino de las chicas mágicas.

Mami cambia su forma a un ser por demás extraño que dé humano no tiene forma.

Para que Mami pueda activar este noble fantasma debe caer en la desesperación absoluta.

La única forma de regresar a Mami a la normalidad es usando un sello de comando para tranquilizarla.

Por lo que al usar el tercer sello no habrá forma de regresarla, consumiendo su mana hasta desaparecer.

Por lo que al usar el tercer sello no habrá forma de regresarla, consumiendo su mana hasta desaparecer

Clase: Berserker

Nombre verdadero: Kaede.

Alineamiento: Caótico

Alias: Lucy, Nyu, Diclonius reina.

Fuerza: A++

Resistencia: C+

Velocidad: B

Suerte: D

Mana: B

Noble fantasma Ex

Habilidad de clase

Mejora de locura B

Sacrifica cordura para ganar poder. Aumenta todos los parámetros en un nivel, menos suerte y mana. A este nivel ya no es capaz de razonar y solo piensa en matar.

Habilidades personales

Sensibilidad extrasensorial C

En vida Kaede era capaz de sentir la presencia de otras diclonius a distancia considerada.

Le permite sentir la presencia de usuarios de magia, servants y otros mutantes en un rango de 500 metros, esta habilidad es inútil contra la habilidad de Ocultar presencia.

Ojo de la mente (falso) B

Talento natural para presentir y evitar el peligro, es un sexto sentido natural que va mejorándose mediante la experiencia en combate.

Kaede ha enfrentado a múltiples cuerpos armados, asesinos especializados y a otras diclonius con bastante eficiencia a pesar de no contar con un entrenamiento previo.

Voz ADN A

Kaede es controlada por su instinto asesino en ocasiones, obligándola a pelear al límite si su propia preservación está en peligro.

Mantiene las condiciones benéficas de mejora de locura pero manteniendo una mente fría y calculadora.

Kaede volverá a la normalidad si se usa un sello de comando o si la amenaza es eliminada.

Doble personalidad A

Kaede posee una personalidad dividida producto de haber sido golpeada con una bala antitanque en vida mientras llevaba un casco.

Esto le permite mantener a Kaede dócil mientras ella o su maestro no estén peligro o en batalla, nulifica temporalmente la mejora de locura, permitiéndole ser un ser coherente por tiempo indeterminado.

En este estado Kaede tiene una personalidad agradable, solidaria, tierna e inocente. Suele decir la muletilla "nyu" en diversas situaciones, especialmente cuando está nerviosa.

Bajo esta personalidad es dominante, Kaede se autodenomina como Nyu. Bajo esta esta identidad Berserker es capaz de contar anécdotas de su vida, ella es consciente de lo que hace como Kaede bajo el influjo de la mejora de locura, pero no cuando la Voz ADN la controla.

Nyu no puede usar las habilidades personales, pero en compensación tiene las ventajas de su clase sin la mejora de locura.

Continuidad de la batalla EX

Kaede seguirá luchando incluso con heridas mortales.

Kaede en vida recibió un tiro en el corazón, soporto el ataque de misiles balísticos y siguió peleando aun sin brazos ni piernas, ni siquiera con su cuerpo deteriorándose por el abuso de su poder a su máxima potencia, seguirá luchando hasta que su cerebro sea destruido.

Noble fantasma

Vectores A++

En si son su capacidad psicoquinetica que vibra a altas velocidades en forma de brazos invisibles, capaz de hacer pedazos lo que entre dentro de su rango. Proporcionando una defensa casi perfecta,

Normalmente Kaede tiene 4 vectores con un rango de 2 metros, pero pese a ese rango proporcionan una defensa casi impenetrable, en este primer estado todos los proyectiles pequeños que no sean alto calibre lo municiones de alto peso de arriba de un kilo, serán detenidas con facilidad. Los gases son ineficientes y los ataques mágicos de tres versos también.

En su segunda liberación obtiene diez vectores y un mayor rango de alcance, a este nivel sus vectores vibran de forma tal que pueden generar explosiones de alto nivel al impactar, el calor de dichos impactos son casi similares a la de una bomba termonuclear a un nivel controlado. En este estado sus cuernos de diclonius crecen de forma alargada (normalmente pequeños y parecidos a orejas de gato).

Las únicas debilidades de este noble fantasma es que si Kaede abusa de este su cuerpo se deteriora, pero si sus cuernos son dañados pierde el uso de su noble fantasma... aunque...

Elfen Lied, canto elfico. EX

El verdadero poder de la reina de los diclonius, este noble los vectores se hacen visibles, siendo kilométricos siendo capaces de pasar la atmosfera y teniendo un número indeterminado.

Este noble fantasma solo se activa cuando la Voz ADN toma absoluto control de Kaede cuando esta está en peligro de muerte.

La función de estos vectores es el de matar toda vida humana en el planeta. Haciendo que Kaede se convierta en el verdugo de la raza humana.

La única forma de detener a la Voz ADN es usando un conjuro de comando para obligar a Berserker a suicidarse.

El poder de este noble fantasma es tal, que un noble fantasma del tipo anti mundo puede vencerla.


	2. Tomo 2

Fate testamen

Episodio 5

Mami salvo a Jack de una muerte segura empujándolo de improviso, esta se levanta y voltea atrás de ella y se percata de una daga enterrada en un árbol, esa daga hiba directo a la cabeza de Jack.

Mami mira fijamente al servant que estaba frente ella, un ataque a traición, silencioso y preciso, ella inmediatamente dedujo la clase de su atacante.

-Assassin. ¿No es así?-

-En efecto señorita ¿y usted es?..-

Una lluvia de balas de mosquetes que rodearon a Assasasin lo fulminó sin misericordia, solo quedando la sangre y restos del asesino, los mosquetes que flotaban alrededor de lo que quedo del servant desaparecieron.

-Archer.-

Jack estaba estupefacto ante la demostración de poder de su servant, quería vomitar pues lo que quedo de Assassin parecía carne molida, luego de eso los restos y sangre del asesino se fueron convirtiendo en partículas de luz que se levantaban y se difuminaban en el aire.

-Muy fácil… demasiado fácil…-

Dijo la servant seriamente, sospechaba que algo no andaba y no se equivocaba. Dos figuras en túnicas negras atacan a Mami por detrás pero esta les bloquea el golpe de sus dagas con sus mosquetes, mientras otro trataba de apuñalar a Jack que estaba viendo.

Mami jala del gatillo de uno de sus mosquetes y le mete un tiro al Assassin que estaba a punto de matar a su master. Sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a los dos asesinos la chica mágica los repele y de un rápido movimiento hace aparecer muchos mosquetes delante los dos asesinos los cuales fueron tomados por sorpresa por Mami, estos fueron brutalmente baleados como el primer assassin.

A lo lejos una mujer de piel oscura y con la misma mascara de los assassin mira detenidamente a lo lejos junto a otros Assassin.

-Archer resulto ser una oponente formidable.-

Dijo la mujer que aparentemente era la líder de los asesinos.

-Esto fue igual que con Saber, Berserker y Caster. Debemos esperar a que se enfrente a un servant más fuerte, si matamos a su maestro aún tiene tiempo de hacer contrato por la "Acción independiente".-

En eso aparece otro Assassin detrás de ella.

-Ah aparecido Lancer la cual ha peleado con Rider. Se detuvieron ante la presencia de testigos. Al parecer no se dieron cuenta de su presencia solo de su escaramuza.-

-Bien, debemos informar a nuestro maestro de lo que hemos visto.-

Los asesinos dejan el lugar.

Fate testamen 6

Literalmente vacié mi estómago, en mi vida había visto morir a alguien vivo y en directo, si pensaba que los mortal combat eran gráficos la vida real me acaba de demostrar que no era así.

Pensé que esto era una broma en un principio, luego ese misterioso tatuaje, el siniestro padre Kotomine y por ultimo esto…

Definitivamente esto acaba de confirmarme al 100% que esta mierda es real, esas personas fueron asesinadas por Mami, juro que pedazos de sesos cayeron sobre mi ahora ya no están, ni las manchas de sangre o los restos que despedazo la potencia de esos rifles.

Para cuando me di cuenta Mami tomo las bolsas de mandado de la tienda de conveniencia y me las dio, yo solo las tome por inercia.

-Mi pelea con assassin fue demasiado escandalosa y ahora debemos irnos, la policía está en camino.-

Y estaba en lo correcto, las sirenas de las patrullas de policía se acercaban más y más, pero no hubo tiempo de reflexionar pues Mami me cargo en brazos…

¡Una chica de más o menos de entre 1.50 o 1.60 de altura acaba de cargarme a mí como si nada! ¡YO UN MASTODONTE DE 1.80 DE ALTURA!

¡Estos es inaudito! No sé ni cómo expresar lo que sentía ni lo que sentí cuando Mami empezó a dar grandes saltos conmigo tratando de perder a la policía…

La experiencia de esto fue sorpresiva e impactante, era como estar en el papel invertido de la damisela indefensa y yo era la damisela y Mami mi paladín… se sentía bien… ¿esto es lo que sentía Lois Lane al ser cargada por Superman? Pues la verdad es reconfortante pues me hace sentirme seguro… especialmente por el espectáculo de hace rato.

Cuando apenas me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa, no sé ni cuánto tiempo duro el viaje.

Mami me puso de pie y yo no supe que hacer ni decir después de eso.

-Lamento haber hecho eso, pero esta guerra es secreta y no queremos a los medios atosigándonos. ¿Me podrías dar las bolsas? Veré si puedo hacer una cena decente con esto y con algunas especias de la alacena.-

Solo obedecí y la seguí hasta adentro… vaya primer batalla.

Fate testamen

Episodio 7

Bien, lo único que pudo hacer Mami es arroz que había en la alacena y unos huevos con tocino que trajimos de la tienda de conveniencia.

Hacia un tiempo que vivo solo y estudiando, por lo que una comida cacera como esta era una bendición, más que nada porque estaba rico o era yo que estaba harto de comer comida instantánea.

Para mí esto es la gloria, pues por la uni y esto de la muerte de mi tío no eh podido comer bien estos días. Simplemente delicioso.

-Veo que te gusto.-

-Por supuesto que me gusto, no estoy acostumbrado a comer como los japoneses pero dios mío, hace años que no me comía unos huevos fritos.-

Bien dice el dicho, panza llena sayajin contento… ¿era así el dicho? No importa.

-Jack sobre el servant que nos atacó…-

La cosa se puso seria, ya sabía que en que metía en aceptar esto… bueno ni siquiera sé cómo me metí en esto pero ya ni modo.

-Lo llamaste Assassin, no conozco nada sobre servants pero si es un asesino o varios… ¿Cómo pueden ser varios y ser uno mismo? Derrotaste a cuatro de esos de esos asesinos.-

Mami respira profundamente y se lleva una mano una de sus mejillas, parece que está pensando sobre Assassin.

-Lo más probable es que Assassin sean más de una persona en una, siendo varios individuos compartiendo la clase.-

Esto me llena de dudas.

-Supuesta mente son siete servants, pero Assassin son varios. ¿Cómo es eso posible Mami?-

-No tengo idea.-

Creo que estamos en las mismas.

-Hablame de los servat. ¿Tú dices ser una Archer? Esa es tu clase. ¿No?-

-En efecto, los servants se dividen en siete clases, cada clase tiene sus pros y sus contras, pues cada clase tiene habilidades que les puede beneficiar según su estilo de combate.

Lo primero que tienes que saber es que los servants solo pueden ser dañados por otros servants, magia y otras criaturas de naturaleza sobrenaturales.-

Esto me llamo poderosamente la atención.

-¿Cómo alguien como yo puede dañarte?-

-Usando armas imbuidas por magia o poderosos hechizos, si me golpeas o tratas de apuñalarme no podrás hacerme daño, más que nada porque si me apuñalas la hoja no del cuchillo no podría atravesar mi piel, en cambio si es el arma de un servant lo más probable es que este imbuida en magia y si logre hacerme daño.

Otra ejemplo es que si me golpeas y logras tumbarme si puedes hacerme sentir dolor, pero a mi cuerpo no se dañara, solo será algo superficial y se ira tan rápido como llego, en cambio sí es otro servant o criatura sobre natural si habrá un daño, como el que le ice a Assasin.-

-Interesante. ¿Qué hay de las clases?-

-Son los contenedores para las almas de los servant, cada clase representa nuestra especialidad en combate.

Los Archer somos aquellos que se especializaron el combate a largas distancias o proyectiles para luchar.

Cada servant tiene sus habilidades clase que le benefician, pero también sus habilidades propias de sí mismos, pero estas varían mucho y solo te explicare las habilidades de clase.

Empezare con la mía, los Archer como yo tienen "resistencia mágica", yo tengo esa habilidad en rango C, por lo que soy inmune a los hechizos de dos versos pero magia más elaborada me puede dañar.

Otra habilidad de mi clase es "acción independiente", esto me permite cierta autonomía, pues no necesito una fuente de mana constante, lo que me permite hacer exploraciones extensas por mucho tiempo.

Normalmente si un servant pierde a su maestro tiene par horas antes desaparecer y morir sin un maestro que lo mantenga en este mundo.

En mi caso puedo estar un día entero sin un master que me suministre mana, por lo que puedo encontrar un nuevo maestro y hacer contrato con este.-

Eso dio entender que si muero, ella puede encontrar un nuevo maestro y seguir en la lucha.

-La otra clase es Assassin, ellos como lo dice su nombre se especializan en el asesinato sigiloso, ellos en vida fueron famosos asesinos en vida, no es una clase particularmente poderosa pero si muy veloz.

Su hablidad de clase es "Ocultar presencia", lo que les permite no ser detectados fácilmente.

Un servant puede sentir la presencia de otro servant si está cerca, pero podríamos tener a un assassin oculto a unos cuantos centímetros y no darnos cuenta. Lo bueno es que la habilidad pierde su eficiencia cuando entran en combate, por lo que deben escapar de una pelea para que vuelvan a ser indetectable.-

En efecto, su especialidad es el asesinato sigiloso.

-La otra clase es Lancer, en vida fueron grandes maestros de la lanza o la alabarda, normalmente en vida fueron soldados, por lo que es la clase más leal de todas, pero a su vez es la que peor suerte tiene. Formidables guerreros sin duda.

Su habilidad de clase es "resistencia mágica" como yo.-

Usan lanzas, lo que les da un buen rango de ataque en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Luego sigue la mejor clase, Saber.-

-¿Por qué es la mejor clase?-

Esto me preocupa, pues tengo miedo por perder por tener una clase débil a esta, dando a entender que pueda ser débil por no especializarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Es porque su "resistencia mágica" es superior a la de la clase lancer y archer, es el servant que mejor defensa tiene y es por defecto la mejor clase en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

También tiene la habilidad "montura" lo que les permite montar mínimo caballos y les obedecerán sin chistar, dependiendo del nivel pueden hasta manejar vehículos modernos sin necesidad aprender, eso les da una ventaja de movilidad.

En vida fueron maestros de la espada o caballeros, estaría en muchas dificultades si alguien invocara al rey Arturo o alguno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.-

-Eso… sí que suena aterrador… no me imagino enfrentarme a la espada Excalibur.-

-Otra clase es la clase Rider, en vida fueron guerreros famosos por sus monturas o veiculos que usaron en batalla, su habilidad de clase es "montura" obviamente pero está a un nivel superior al de Saber, es la clase más velos de todas.-

Mientras no monte un jodido dragón o un megazord…

-La siguiente clase es Caster, como el nombre lo indica son maestros de la magia, es la clase mas débil en parámetros físicos, las clases Archer, Lancer y especialmente Saber somos los nemesis de esta clase por nuestra resistencia a la magia.

Pero no te dejes engañar, los caster son muy astutos y no deben ser subestimados, sus habilidades de clase son "creación de objetos" lo que le permite crear objetos cercanos a la magia y así poder dañar a los servant enemigos con estos.

Su otra ventaja es su habilidad "creación de territorio" la cual le permite crear un terreno ventajoso para estos, una vez que caster delimite su territorio será duro vencerle.-

-En pocas palabras será difícil vencerle sin un plan.-

-Exacto, por ultimo tenemos a la clase más fuerte de las siete, Berserker…-

Con ese nombre me dice que una mole fuerza bruta.

-Son los servant más fuertes pero los más difíciles de controlar por su habilidad "mejora de locura".-

-¿Mejora de locura?-

Esa habilidad me intriga la verdad.

-Sí, los Berserker en vida son aquellos que en vida perdieron los estribos en batalla o cayeron en la locura, esta habilidad refleja perfectamente bien esa faceta de su vida.

Sacrifican su raciocinio por poder, no cualquier master puede controlar a un Berserker, pues son masas de odio y furia desatada, por lo que lo normal es que maten a sus maestros.

Un berserker es un enemigo muy duro de vencer. Sería complicado vencerles por su excesivo poder.-

-Sería una desgracia si llegamos a enfrentarnos a uno.-

-En efecto.-

-Lo bueno es que no tenemos a uno pisándonos los talones.-

No se por qué lo dije, pero… yo y mi gran bocota.

Fate Testamen

Episodio 8

Zavala estaba viendo los resultados de sus investigaciones, los magos normalmente no usan normalmente las ciencias modernas, especialmente los de castas de rancio abolengo, pero para magos de generaciones más recientes se adaptan a los tiempos modernos y Zavala no era la excepción.

Zavala se las ingenió para hackear todas las cámaras de seguridad disponibles así como usar cámaras satelitales para su beneficio,

Zavala buscaba indicios de las actividades de los master y servants en Fuyuki, el nigromante solo tiene datos de la existencia de cuatro servants aparte del suyo, en estas épocas hay más cámaras que en los tiempos de la quinta guerra, tenía que evitar que las autoridades sepan de los servants, un programa suyo identifica y pasa directamente la actividad "no apta para las masas" a su servidor para no alarmar a la población.

Por su lado, los satélites le mantienen bien informado de la actividad de la ciudad, si algo raro pasa será el primero en saberlo.

Ahora gracias a sus movidas cibernéticas sabe la apariencia de los Rider y Lancer, los cuales lucharon en las cercanías de una escuela, posiblemente uno de los master sea un estudiante, pero hace poco apareció una actividad nueva que el nigromante noto interesante, Archer y su master.

Este es un caso especial, pues Zavala desconocía la identidad de los demás master y ahora sabe cómo se ve uno y lo mejor de todo es que su programa y satélites pudieron dar con su paradero.

-Es muy joven… esa apariencia de Archer… puede tratarse de una de esas chicas mágicas…-

No es la primera vez que Zavala se topa con las chicas mágicas y sus cacerías de demonios y otras anomalías, el a tenido que enfrentarse a ella por sus investigaciones sobre estas anomalias, sabia eran duras pero comparadas a lo que mostro Archer, Assassin, Rider, Lancer y su Berserker se quedan bastante cortas.

Archer se vio muy superior a cualquier chica mágica que aya visto antes, Assassin sin problemas hubiera asesinado un puñado de estas sin mucho esfuerzo, lo bueno es que ellas están organizadas y pude contactarse con estas.

Zavala ya puso sobre aviso a las chicas mágicas de Fuyuki y se disponía a ir tras el master de Archer.

-Berserker…-

Frente a él se materializa su servant lista para lo que ordene su maestro.

-¿Si master?-

-Iremos tras nuestro primer objetivo programado, Berserker no ataques hasta que yo lo diga. Necesito vivo al master de Archer para sacarle información.-

Lucy asiente con la cabeza, Zavala se equipa para la ocasión, una vez listo se dirigen a su objetivo.

Llegan hasta la casa de Jack sin contratiempos y una vez fuera del coche…

-¡TIRO FINALE!-

El coche de Zavala quedo hecho trisas y uno de los rines va rodando por ahí y termina haciendo el típico tambaleo antes de caer.

-Master… ¿está seguro que no puedo matarla?-

-No. Aún no.-

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Bien, que les parecio este tomo, la verdad son una serie de relatos cortos.**

**Este fic lo hago en un grupo de discord y cuando junto suficientes episodios los publico.**

**Tengo un trabajo de un amigo pero no hay sección de Nekopara en aquí en Fanficcion net, de hecho deveria haber una sección para fanfics de Nekopara y Teaching Feeling la verdad.**


	3. Tomo 3

Fate Testamen. Tomo 3.

Episodio 9

Zavala y Lucy ven a una Mami Tomoe viéndolos de manera desafiante desde el techo de esa casa de dos pisos.

El nigromante noto que algo andaba bien, hubo ruido y estruendo pero no parecía ser algo que llamase la atención, lo normal es que la gente saliera a ver que sucedía, especialmente a esa hora de la madrugada.

"¿Una barrera? ¡Imposible! Normalmente la barrera de un mago es para insonorizar un área de sonidos fuertes que podrían delatarlo. Pero no se siente una barrera… Al menos que…"

Pensó el nigromante, la situación le parece de lo más extraña hasta que recordó algo parecido, pero tenía a Arhcer frente a él y no parece ser una chica muy paciente con los intrusos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?-

Zavala nota la presencia de Jack y este ve que no es un japonés, claramente Archer parece japonesa pero ese chico no lo es, por lo que deduce que él debe ser el master.

-Master, entra en la casa y ponte en un lugar seguro. Un servant está frente a nosotros.-

Mami crea cientos de mosquetes listos para disparar y abren fuego sin piedad, una lluvia de balas cae sobre Zavala y Lucy…

Pero algo no estaba bien, las balas se detuvieron en el aire para después caer al piso y Lucy ya no tenía esa mirada inocente, ahora se veía fría y se sentía una inmensa sed de sangre.

-Mierda…- dijo Zavala

Nyu ya no controlaba a Lucy, ahora Kaede era la que estaba ahí y quería la sangre de Mami.

Berserker con sus vectores toma una de las piezas de lo que quedo del coche hacia Mami, pero esta esquiva el proyectil fácilmente pero ya tenía frente a ella a la pelirrosada.

Las manos invisibles estaban sobre Archer, dispuestas a despedazar a la rubia, pero el ojo de la mente de Mami le advierte de los vectores y sale su rango.

Mami sintió como si algo estuviera a punto atraparla, ella noto que un trozo del auto levito y fue arrojado hacia ella, por lo que su instinto le dice que la servant tiene una especie de telequinesis que funciona a un determinado rango.

-Berserker tranquilízate, solo necesitamos al master vivo y… Ok es hora capturarlo mientras Berserker se entretiene con Archer.-

Zavala saca su pistola y se dirige hacia la casa de Jack, este ve como el nigromante va hacia a el y decide huir.

Por lado Mami dispara como si no hubiera un mañana pero las balas frenan en seco sin siquiera llegar a tocar a Berserker. El hecho de saber que está luchando con una Berserker no le tranquiliza, más el hecho de que sus balas no parecen tan siquiera hacerle algo por esa "telequinesis" por lo que decide hacer algo al respecto.

Crea un inmenso cañón, su noble fantasma insignia.

-¡Tiro Finale!-

El disparo va directo sobre Berserker y esta lo esquiva muy rápidamente pero no lo suficientemente rápido llegándole a rosar el hombro, esto le es doloroso a Lucy pero detrás de ella estaba Mami para volarle la cabeza a un tiro a quemarropa con uno de sus mosquetes.

Pero los vectores atrapan a Mami y la destrozan… pero no fue así.

Berserker noto que Archer se transformó en una serie de listones amarillos que la ataron por todos lados impidiéndole escapar.

La diclonius gritaba furiosa por haber caído en esa trampa y Mami se preparaba para darle el tiro de gracia con Tiro Finale. Pero un disparo hace que ella se acuerde de que su Master está en peligro y se va a su socorro, ella sabía que Berserker no se libraría de esas cintas por mucho que lo intente, ya se encargaría de ella.

Fate testamen

Episodio 10

Zavala entre y busca a Jack, pero lo que encuentra es al chico atacándolo con un bate, este lo esquiva y le apunta con su arma.

-Te falta más factor sorpresa.-

Jack quería protestar, pero lo que sigue lo sorprende.

-Bajo otras circunstancias te volaría la tapa de los sesos, pero tú no eres un magus. Pero tengo otros planes para ti.-

Jack estaba aterrado pues le apuntaban con una pistola y aquel hombre no parecia querer matarlo realmente, hasta que algo suena afuera, la batalla entre Archer y Berserker, esto impresiona a Zavala.

-¿Qué no se supone que tu barrera insonorizaba los sonidos de batalla?-

Jack quiso aprovechar la distracción para golpear por sorpresa a Zavala, pero este antes de jalar el gatillo del arma se percata alguien estaba a punto de apunto de apuñalar a Jack por la espalda, el nigromante dispara a la sombra pensando que se trataba de otro de los Assassin pero la bala al botar en la cabeza del misterioso atacante dice que no lo era.

-Mierda. ¡Salgamos de aquí!-

Jack ni siquiera espero tan siquiera una explicación, el simple miedo en la cara de ese hombre era razón suficiente para intentar salir por patas.

Mami se dirige rumbo a la casa pero por una ventana sale Zavala seguido de Jack.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es como en las películas!-

-Por eso yo brinque primero chico.-

Respondió Zavala a Jack mientras evitaban cortarse con los vidrios. Mami estaba delante de Zavala ya apuntándole pero antes de alguien hiciera algo Mami ve como una figura enfundada en una armadura roja sale por la ventana de forma muy tranquila sin siquiera brincar, como lo haría una persona normal, lo que más llamaba la atención era aquel visor dorado que no dejaba ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Desde cuando Samus Aran nos persigue?!-

-¿Samus? Más bien parece un Spartan con esa armadura.-

Estaba claro que su armadura se veía muy futurista para lo que uno esperaría de un servant, la misteriosa figura en armadura.

-Como sea, esta persona enlatada es el servant Rider.-

Esplico Zavala a Jack el cual ya tenía una idea de que tan poderoso pueden ser los servants.

Rider tenía una armadura roja muy futurista que recordaba mucho a la de un Spartan de halo o a la de Samus Aran de Metroid, algo que contrastaba en demasía a la espada dorada cuidadosamente ornamentada que portaba en su mano.

Rider seguía en silencio y no parecía siquiera mover un musculo hasta que Mami decide abrir fuego con sus mosquetes pero aparece una barrera que bloquea los tiros, como una serie polígonos que los paran en seco.

-Eso no lo hizo con Lancer… creo que es muy buen momento para correr.-

-¿Eres aliado o enemigo?-

Pregunto Jack a Zavala a lo que este responde.

-Tregua mientras la situación este desfavorable.-

Acto seguido Berserker se lanza hacia Rider la cual bloquea sus vectores con ese escudo pero esta vez parecía mas esforzándose en mantener aquella barrera. Se escuchaba como furiosos golpes consecutivos hacían retroceder a Rider la cual trataba de mantener a raya a Berserker.

Rider empuja su escudo y lanza a Berserker lejos para hacer distancia momento que es aprovechado por Archer para disparar.

Rider haciendo honor a la fama de su clase esquiva los disparos y crea distancia entre los atacantes.

Este mira fijamente a Berserker y Archer, decide que lo mejor es retirarse de momento desmaterializándose frente ellos.

Mami siente que no acabado por Berserker cerca pero ve como Zavala la tiene controlada con un paquete de galletas.

-Bien… Sé que tienen un montón de preguntas pero… hay que analizar los daños primero y ver que no llamamos la atención.-

Dijo Zavala pero es cuestionado por Mami.

-¿Eres amigo o enemigo? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-

-Recabar información sobre esta guerra irregular por supuesto señorita.

Fate testamen

Episodio 11

Ante mi veo los destrozos de mi casa reconstruirse como si estuviera viendo un video en reversa, Zavala solo se cortó los dedos y con un poco de su sangre reconstruyo los destrozos.

Zavala resulto no ser alguien dispuesto a matarme, al menos de momento, Mami no estaba a gusto con presencia pero se veía más interesado en ver los alrededores. Como si esperara a que llegara la policía o algo.

-Asi que la barrera no afecta a los usuarios de magia…-

La verdad no tengo idea de lo que está hablando este hombre.

-¿Me puede explicar señor misterioso?-

-Tal parece que alguien puso una barrera mágica alrededor de esta casa, la barrera evita que los sonidos extremadamente altos sean escuchados, una forma de tener un lugar para poder trabajar ciertas cosas ruidosas y no llamar la atención.-

Bueno, no entendí mucho pero creo que esto es obra de mi tío. Después Zavala me empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas sobre si tenía idea de la propiedad de mi tío, él no sabía nada sobre él, pero le sorprendía, él me dijo que la barrera mágica era cosa de él.

Después el me hace una series preguntas referentes de cómo me metí en esto, yo se lo explique hasta que le hable de como invoque a Mami, el me explico que lo sucedido con la invocación fue algo de mera suerte.

Pero la cosa se puso turbia cuando le hable del Padre Kotomine, se puso pálido como un papel y fue ahí cuando solto la bomba.

-El padre Kotomine Kirei murió hace más de cincuenta años y así como lo describes suena como un hombre de cuarenta años, Kotomine murió a manos de Emiya Shirou, el antiguo ganador de la quinta guerra del santo grial, el amaño las reglas y conspiro en contra de los demás maestros y sirvientes.

Nunca supimos cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero asesino a traición a uno de los maestros Bazett Fraga McRemitz y le arranco el brazo para robarle los reijus y así controlar a su servant.

Hasta donde se me informo, Kotomine Kirei fue master de la cuarta guerra, su servant fue Assassin, para ser más claro el Hassan de las cien caras, que no es otro que los Assassins que los atacaron apenas salieron de la iglesia.

Hassan de las mil caras fueron exterminados por el servant Rider de la cuarta guerra, Iskander, pero tú lo conoceras por el nombre de Alejandro Magno.

Luego Kotomine asesino a su maestro Tohsaka Tokiomi y forma alianza con su servant Archer, que no era otro que el rey Gilgamesh, el primer héroe de la humanidad, un verdadero monstruo que sobrevivió a hasta la quinta guerra.

Kotomine le alimento con huérfanos para que pudiese estar en el mundo de los vivos, un desalmado sin corazón, ni los padres pederastas de la iglesia serían tan crueles como el padre Kotomine, pues las autopsias decían que a los niños les fueron arrancados los corazones del pecho sin anestesia, solo para darle poder mágico al rey sumerio…-

Mami se llevó las manos a boca y estaba claramente asustada, pero si alguien estaba más asustado ese era yo.

Algo me decía que ese padre era algo siniestro, pero ahora sé que es un monstruo, un monstruo que es una amenaza y que hay que descubrir que trama.

-¿Qué propones?-

-Aliarnos. Yo estoy aquí por un motivo y es descubrir por qué está pasando esta guerra del santo grial, pues no debería existir, puesto que el ritual del santo grial fue desmontado y destruido en la quinta guerra.

Recrear el ritual de hace cincuenta años es literalmente un gasto increíble de recursos y algo imposible de mantener en secreto en estos tiempos, quien quiera que haya puesto en marcha el ritual es sin duda alguien de bastos recursos.-

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no debería existir esta guerra del grial?!-

Noto la angustia de Mami, si esta guerra es una farsa entonces el premio debe serlo, Mami debe tener un deseo y si este es un fraude…-

-En efecto, pero el fin es invocar el grial, por lo que mi trabajo es averiguar quién está detrás de esto, si los servants están solo el que quede en pie podrá obtener el grial.

Por ese motivo les pido una alianza a los dos, como veo que ustedes tienen pocas posibilidades de ganar porque el chico es un humano común y corriente me veo en la necesidad de apoyarlos, no soy alguien sin corazón Archer.

Berserker también tiene un deseo, pero ella comprende y entiende la naturaleza de esta situación, por lo que ella decidió en seguirme en mi misión, pues sus intereses coinciden con los míos, si no ya no tendría esta cabecita sobre mi cuello.

¿Qué dicen, alianza?-

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y pese a que hace rato me apuntaba con un arma, Zavala parece ser alguien confiable.

-Acepto, pero si haces algo, Archer te volara la cabeza.-

Ambos estrechamos nuestras manos sellando el trato de nuestra alianza.

-Descuida, soy un bastardo no un maldito bastardo.-

Zavala le pasa su mano a Mami, pero la veo que no le quiere dar la mono, parece indecisa pero al final acepta tomando la mano de Zavala.

-No les atacare por la espalda y espero lo mismo de ustedes, por mi lado traten de no hacer enojar a Berserker, digan que puedo aplacarla con dulces y comida…

Creo que lo primero es ponerlos al tanto de los otros servants…-

Fate testamen 12

Lo primero me mostro Zavala fue su guarida que era una especie de bodega, puesto que el dijo que no era seguro mi actual domicilio.

Técnicamente era una casa improvisada, más o menos, era una guarida bastante improvisada.

Estaba ahí con Mami revisando en unos ordenadores la información recabada de los servants que ya an actuado en la ciudad.

Assassin, identidad, Hassan de las mil caras, técnicamente era el gremio de asesinos.

Master…. posiblemente el padre Kotomine.

¿Que sabemos de ellos?

Actúan como ninjas y esperan una oportunidad para matar a sus blancos, individualmente no son muy fuertes para los servants, Mami mato a unos cuantos y los mutilo sin problemas.

Rider, Zavala no tiene ni la más remota idea de quien se trate debido a su armamento mostrado y su armadura tan futurista.

Usa armas doradas por lo que vi en mi experiencia personal y en los videos y fotos.

Lancer, por su apariencia puedo decir que es un soldado romano, usa una lanza bastante curiosea y ornamentada de forma interesante.

Al igual de que Rider no sabemos quiénes son sus maestros, pero por lo visto en los videos no son enemigos cualquiera, especialmente Rider, era una fiera en el combate contra Lancer.

Berserker, bueno la tenemos cerca de nosotros y como la veo y lo que se… se ve como una bipolar.

Se comporta como una niña tierna kawaii desu nee y a veces dice nyu nyu de repente al final de sus frases.

Por lo visto ella posee algún tipo de telequinesis… por lo que acercarse a ella en una pelea es poco recomendable.

De Saber y Caster no sabe nada de nada, por ahora hay que planear mejor las cosas y no confiar mucho en Zavala, pero si lo que dice es cierto… no me queda de otra que investigar yo mismo si es cierto que el padre Kotomine realmente lleva más de 50 años muerto.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Hola aquí de nuevo.**

**La verdad esto es después de los eventos de la línea del tiempo de las rutas de Fate y Unlimited Blade Works, los eventos de Heaven's Feel no pasaron.**

**¿Porque elegí estas rutas?**

**Por aquí en la línea de tiempo que elegí, Shirou se convirtió en un héroe de la justicia y paso lo que tenía que pasar, Shirou murió siendo traicionado.**

**Actualmente Rin es una anciana, lo mismo que Wever, Zedrech es un vampiro y sigue igual, por su lado habrá otros personajes de fate que iran apareciendo aparte de Kotomine, el cual se supone debe estar bien muerto y no lo está.**

**¿Qué planea el padre Kirei?**

**¿Se convirtió en vampiro?**

**¿Seguirá vivo el malnacido de Zouken?**

**¿Cuáles serán las identidades de Saber, Lancer, Rider y Caster?**

**¿Qué creen que este pasando en realidad en la sexta guerra del santo grial en realidad?**

**Rider no tiene ficha de momento, ya que revelar su ficha sería un spoiler.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y críticas, me gusta leerlos.**

**Acepto críticas constructivas teorías locas, me encantan estas últimas.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
